Between Love and Death
by Degrassilove14
Summary: Eli and Clare grow closer, but when Fitz and Eli fight, it may be putting Clare in danger, and even ruin their relationship.
1. Working on plans

**Hey, a new Eclare fanfic! Hope you like the first chapter.**

**Clare**

I walked over to Degrassi, excited to see Eli, yet dreading it. We both had to work on writing about Adam Douglas. I was hoping he didn't mess up this writing assignment.

When I got to my locker, I took out my half of the assignment and read through it, making sure it sounded good.

"Hey, Clare!" Eli said. I looked up and he was handing me the his half of the paper.

"Good, you finished it!" I said, and read through the paper.

"Nice to see you too," He said. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and he took the paper from me and went to his class.

When English came around, I put together our papers and turned it in, hoping for a good grade.

"Oh c'mon Clare. We will get a good grade," Eli said. I turned around to face him.

"Well, I still don't get how you get A's and I get C's." He smirked rolled his eyes. I glared at him. The bell rang and I walked out to my locker. I grabbed all my homework and walked outside and started on my way home.

After I finished all my homework I went on the computer.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Meet me at the Dot in ten?_

Clare Edwards,

_Sure! See you then._

I quickly got up and went outside and walked towards the Dot.

**Eli**

I waited for Clare at the Dot. I saw Fitz and his buddies walk in, and they glared at me. I looked away, and when I looked up, I saw Fitz towering over me.

"Can I help you, Meathead?" I asked.

"You know, emo, I still haven't gotten back at you for the fake I.D." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, captain obvious!" I said. He glared down at me.

"Just watch out, emo." He walked away. Clare came in then.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh, just Fitz telling me to 'watch out'," I laughed. Her excited face went to worry in just a couple of seconds.

"Eli, be careful. Fitz looked pretty angry with you," She said. I shook my head.

**Fitz**

I went through many ideas on what I could do to mess with Eli. Boy, did he piss me off. One of these days he is going to wake up in the hospital, breathing through a tube!

I walked with Owen and Bianca outside of the Dot.

"So, Fitz," Bianca said, "what are you going to do about emo boy?" She asked.

"We just wait for the right time to strike," I said.

"I got a feeling Eli and Clare are going to start going out," Owen said.

"Why does that matter?" I asked. Sometimes Owen was so useless.

"Hello! You use Clare as bait." Scratch that, this was probably Owen's best idea ever.

**Clare**

I worried about Eli. I knew at one point Fitz would go after him, and hurt him. I didn't want Eli hurt.

The next day at lunch, Eli, Adam, and I went to my house to hang out.

"So, should go after Fitz first?" Eli asked. Adam went wide eyed.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Adam asked.

"No, but he told me to watch out. I'll just have to get him scared so he wont go after me." Adam looked doubtful.

"Can't you two just ignore each other?" I asked. Eli stared at me, and I glared right back.

"Ah, Ms. Edwards. You need to learn how to take risks."

_*Later in English class*_

"Okay, I want you all to get into groups of three and work on writing a script for your own play," Ms. Dawes announced. Adam, Eli, and I got together, and started to write down ideas for our script.

"I got the perfect plan for Fitz," Eli whispered.

"Can we not talk about that?" I asked. Adam nodded his head, while Eli shook his. The bell rang, and Eli and I walked out into the hall, and Eli ran into Fitz.

"Watch out, freak," Fitz said. Eli glared at him. I grabbed Eli's arm and tried to pull him away from Fitz, but he wouldn't budge. Eli pushed Fitz out of his way.

"Eli, let's go!" I said. Eli looked at me, then followed me to my locker.

"That idiot is such, ugh well, an idiot!" Eli complained.

"Eli, just stop this already. It's getting stupid, and it could turn dangerous," I pleaded. The final bell rang and I closed my locker and started on my way home.

**Eli**

Okay, now Fitz was really aggravating me! Something needed to be done.

"Adam, we need to do something about Fitz," I said. We were sitting outside of the Dot.

"What do you mean 'we'?" He asked.

"He's a jerk to you to. We both need to knock some sense into him."

"Can't we, like, just tell him to stop?" Adam asked. I looked at him hopelessly. "Okay, fine!" I smirked.

"What should we do?" I asked. Now Adam was just ignoring me. I punched his arm playfully.

"Dude!" He said, rubbing his arm. I shook my head, and he went back to reading his comic book.

I drove back to my house, and went through many ideas in m head to get Fitz. Maybe just start a random fight? Nah.

Pull a prank? Too easy.

I guess I would just wait for him to strike first.

**Adam**

So Eli was crazy. He wanted to fight Fitz. Wow, he must have really hated living.

When I went to Degrassi the next morning, Eli was waiting outside.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked. Eli blushed.

"Um, Clare," He answered. I laughed.

"Someone has a crush!" I sang. He punched me playfully again. I now had a bruise on top of a bruise, if that was even possible. "Did you ever learn in Kindergarten how to keep your freaking hands to yourself?"

Just then, Clare walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" She said. Eli smiled at her, and I mentally puked.

For the whole day, they made googley eyes at each other, held hands under the table, and all that gross stuff. Don't get me wrong. I was happy that they were together. But it was just gross.

**Fitz**

"When do we do operation Use Clare As Bait?" I asked Owen.

"Soon. Once we know they are really a couple." I smiled evilly. This would be the best plan ever.

**So, I hope you guys like the first chapter! Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy, and they help chapters come faster ****:)**


	2. Together at last

**Alright, here's chapter two for my new Eclare story!**

**Eli**

Clare looked so beautiful. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking that. She was just an English partner and friend. A really pretty friend with cute blue eyes…

The bell interrupted my thoughts. I got up and quickly walked to English, only ending up running into Fitz.

"Hey, stop with the running into me stuff," Fitz ordered. I looked up at him, and pushed him. He hit a locker, and made his hand into a fist that connected with my jaw. I fell to the ground, rubbing my jaw. He laughed and walked away.

Clare walked up next to me and shook her head. I got up.

"Still think I shouldn't beat him up?" I asked.

"It only makes things worse. You know that, Eli," She said. We walked to English and took our seats next to Adam. We started right away on our script. Clare had the worry look on her face the whole time. Adam looked at us both weirdly, of course not knowing about the small fight with Fitz and I.

"Okay, seriously!" Adam said. We both looked at him. "What's going on with you two?"

"Eli decided to get punched by Fitz!" Clare said.

"Well, first I ran into him, then pushed him, and he punched me," I explained coolly. "No big deal."

"It's a big deal! Fitz is probably going to do something to you now," Clare argued. She was right. He probably was boiling up some crazy scheme. But I would be ready. I knew his ways.

The bell finally rang, and I caught up with Clare who, of course, stormed out of the class right away.

"Clare!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked sourly.

"Fine. I'll stop with Fitz," I said. She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise," I said. I squeezed her hand, and we walked outside together, hand in hand.

Little did she know, I crossed my fingers when I promised.

**Clare**

I was overjoyed when he said he would call off the fight with Fitz. We walked outside together while holding hands. The holding hands part also made me overjoyed.

"Do you want a ride home?" Eli asked. I nodded, and he lead me to his car. He opened the passenger door, and I got in. He got in, and started driving. It was quiet on the way to my house.

"Well, here's your stop," He said. He got out and opened my door, while I blushed.

"Thanks, Eli," I said. We looked into each other's eyes, and before I knew it, our lips were together. We pulled apart. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course," He said. He got in his car, and drove away. I finally breathed out, and smiled and blushed. I shook my head, and went inside.

**Fitz**

"Yo, Bianca!" I yelled from across the street. I stood by the Dot, and Bianca was taking her sweet old time to walk across the street.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Fitz!" She yelled. People stared, and I gave her a look. When she finally got to the Dot, we sat down and ordered our food. "So when do we start the plan?" She asked.

"Once we are totally sure Eli and Clare are together," I answered. She rolled her eyes and sipped her soda. Boy, was she snotty. "Once we are sure, then we get go ahead with it."

"Have you even thought about what your going to do with Clare, idiot?" Bianca asked.

"Just, trust me." Again, she rolled her eyes. "If you keep rolling your eyes, they will stay like that." She glared at me, and I put my hands up in defeat. She smiled.

But, she was right. I had no idea what I was going to do with Clare when I got her.

**Clare**

The next day at school, I was again excited to see Eli. I saw him walk inside and he walked towards me. He put his arm around my neck.

"Good morning," He said.

"Morning!" I said. Right away, Fitz came up by Eli, hitting his shoulder as he walked by. Eli glared at him. "Eli, you promised!" I said.

"I know. I won't do anything." I smiled, and we walked to our first class.

**Eli**

It killed me not being able to just wail on Fitz. But Clare thought I had actually promised her that I wouldn't do anything. I could just wail on Fitz outside the Dot or something.

I went through the whole day at school thinking about Clare. Her ocean eyes, her curly hair, her perfect face. It was official. I just totally needed to stay with her.

After school, I told Clare to meet me at the Dot. I waited for her there, and saw Fitz. He smiled evilly.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked. He seemed amused.

"I see that you and Clare are now a thing," He said. Why did he care?

"Yeah, what's it to you, meathead?" His ugly smile soon turned to disgust.

"Listen, spaz," He said. I laughed at the name he called me. So original. "just watch your back. You never know what I'm capable of doing," He said. He turned and left. Clare walked in then, and Fitz looked her up and down.

What did he mean by I didn't know what he was capable of doing? And why was he checking out Clare?

**Fitz**

I walked out of the Dot, feeling successful.

"Well?" Bianca asked impatiently.

"They are together. We start the plan in a couple of days," I explained. She smiled, and called Owen and told him what I told her.

_Best plan ever, _I thought.

**Wow, guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Chapter three coming up soon! Don't forget to review this chapter! ****:)**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter 3!**

**Eli**

It seemed sort of weird. Fitz checking Clare out just as I started to go out with her. He was up to something.

"Hey, Eli!" Clare said as she sat down next to me at the Dot.

"Hey, Clare," I said.

"Were you talking to Fitz?" She asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I didn't do anything to him." She smiled at me.

"I knew you were smart." She laughed her funny laugh. I smirked.

After we were done at the Dot, I gave her a ride home.

"Hey, has Fitz been talking to _you _at all lately?" I asked. She cocked her head.

"No, he just looks at me a lot. Which is really weird." I nodded my head, and then we were at Clare's house. I got out and opened her door.

"See you tomorrow," I said. I kissed her, then she went inside. I went back in Morty, and drove around town to find Fitz. When I finally did find him, he had just bought a pack of cigarettes, probably with a really bad fake I.D. I got out of Morty.

"What are you doing here, freak?" He asked. His eyes were all squinty, and I could smell vodka.

"Stay away from Clare," I said. He laughed.

"And why would I do that? She's pretty and smart."

"Because if you lay one hand on her, I'll kill you." He laughed for about two minutes, and then he punched me in the gut. I groaned, and then punched him in the jaw. He grabbed my by my shirt and threw me to the ground, landing on my back hard.

He laughed and walked away, shaking his head. His was definitely up to something.

**Fitz**

"Fitz, you totally could have ruined the plan!" Owen complained.

"Dude, it was just a couple of punches. Now take a smoke and chill," I said. He took one, and glared at me. I sighed and handed him my lighter.

"Now just don't do anything else to him!" Owen said. He glared at me again, and I handed him the bottle of Vodka.

"Owen, don't worry your pretty little head." He pushed me and I stopped.

"Now all we do is wait just a few more days. What are we going to do with Clare?" Owen asked.

"Um, threaten her with something?" I guessed. He shrugged.

"We actually have to do something to her. That way we can really beat up Eli if he surrenders so Clare can go."

"I think I've got some ideas," Bianca said, walking up. She had her evil smile on. I looked at Owen, then back to Bianca. Thank God she was the smart one.

**Clare**

The next day at school, which was finally Friday, Eli and I got our scores for our writing assignment, which was an A+.

"Told you we would get a good grade," Eli said during English. I turned around and smiled. "Park after school?"

"Sure!" I said. Ms. Dawes went back to teaching. When class finally ended, Eli followed me to my locker. Adam stood there.

"What are you doing, Adam?" Eli asked. Adam had a black eye.

"Fitz decided to punch me," Adam said.

"That, _idiot_!" Eli said. He stormed outside.

"Eli, don't do anything!" I shouted. Eli didn't listen and went up to Fitz.

"What do you want?" Fitz asked.

"Okay, is there a reason you decided to punch Adam?" Eli asked. Fitz laughed.

"Next time he calls me 'meathead' it will be more than a punch," Fitz said. His buddies laughed. They all walked away, laughing like cavemen.

"Eli, just leave it," Adam said. Eli took my hand, and let me to his car.

"Eli, just stop. He'll get bored of it sooner or later," I said. Eli turned to face me.

"He's a bully, Clare! Bullies just don't get tired of it." I sighed. There was no way of trying to get him to stop.

We went to the park and sat under a tree, looking up at the clouds.

"Eli, did you actually promise to stay away from Fitz?" I asked. He looked down at the grass. "Eli!"

"No. I didn't mean the promise. I just didn't want you to worry, and I didn't want Fitz to win this fight," Eli explained. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Eli, that's stupid. How can I be with you, knowing that you will break promises?" I asked. He finally looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Eli**

I hated it when she looked at me with her big blue eyes, and pleading with me that I would promise her something. I knew she lost some trust in me because I broke the first promise. But once Fitz learned his lesson, Clare would be happy that I did. She would be happy that Adam wasn't getting hurt anymore, and that nobody else would be getting hurt by him. She just didn't know it yet.

I dropped her off at home after the park. I went back home, to find Eve there.

"Eve, what's up with all the detentions?" I asked. She smiled.

"My teachers are freaks!" She complained. I rolled my eyes and grabbed and apple from the fridge.

"Fitz looked pretty mad after school," Eve said.

"You saw that?" I asked. She nodded. I took a bite of the apple.

"I don't get why he needs to keep going after innocent people!"

"You better be careful, or Clare will be angry with you if you get hurt."

"Ugh, she already found out that I broke the promise about leaving Fitz alone. She just doesn't get that sometimes, violence is the answer." Eve rolled her eyes.

"I hope you right."

**Clare**

I knew Eli didn't want me to worry, but I wasn't a little kid. I could deal with the fact that Fitz was beating him up, and Eli was beating Fitz up, and that Eli could end up really hurt and…

Okay, maybe I wasn't fine with it. But it was just a matter of time before things went over the edge. There was a line between right and wrong, and Eli ignored that, only looking for violence, and more violence.

It was a bright and shiny Saturday morning, and I decided to start the day with a walk. I walked near the park. But something didn't feel quite right. I turned around to make sure nobody was following me. I came near an alley way, which signaled me to go back home. Just as I was about to turn around, someone's arms went around my waist, and I was lifted off the ground, and a blindfold went over m eyes.

"Make a sound, and you get it," A dark voice said.

**Hehe, left you on a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review, review, review, guys! Oh and thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. They mean a lot to me ****:)**


	4. Looking

**Wow, lots of reviews! Here's chapter four!**

**Eli**

I went online to see if Clare was on so we could hang out again. I didn't see her on, so I texted her. She didn't text back. She was probably still asleep.

I drove to the Dot, expecting to see Fitz and his buddies. They weren't there and I became suspicious. I decided to just drive out to the park and listen to some music. I sat on the bench, and then my phone buzzed. The message was from Clare, and it read:

_We have you girlfriend. Come find her. _I jumped up quickly, and looked around. Who had Clare?

I knocked on Adam's door.

"Hey, Eli," Adam said.

"Come with me, now!" I said.

"Jeez, no need to be pushy!" He said.

"Someone has Clare!"

**Clare**

I was sat down roughly on the ground.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mistake number one: talking. I was punched in the gut.

"Shut up," The dark voice said. My blindfold was still on. What was going on? Who had kidnapped me?

I pleaded in my head that someone would help me.

**Eli**

"Where do you think she went?" Adam asked.

"Someone took her. Read the text message!" I handed him my phone and his eyes went wide.

"Who did it?" Adam asked. I glared at him.

"If I knew who did it we wouldn't be standing here!" I said. Adam laughed.

I worried and worried for Clare. What if she was being hurt?

"Where should we look first?" Adam asked.

**Fitz**

We knew it would only be a matter of time before Eli came to find Clare.

It was just Owen and I in the alley way. We had masks on and we talked in low voices. Clare sat in the corner with a blindfold on.

"Hey, keep an eye on her," Owen said. "I'll go take look out." I nodded. I slumped up against the wall of the alley way. She sat their silently, waiting to be let go. She had her arms on her stomach where we had punched her.

Owen walked back by me. "No sign of him," He said. I nodded and we both watched Clare.

**Eli**

"Maybe first around Degrassi," I suggested. We drove Morty down there, but not seeing any sign of Clare, or the mysterious kidnappers.

"What if it was just a prank?" Adam asked. "Or maybe sent to the wrong person?"

"I highly doubt that, Adam." We walked around the park, trying to figure out where Clare was.

"I bet the kidnappers will get bored sooner or later with this." I glared at him. "Or, maybe not."

"I think Fitz did something with her," I thought aloud.

"Fitz barely ever wants to hit me, let alone do something to Clare."

"Adam, look at the facts," I said. "He keeps checking her out and he even asked me if we were together." He shrugged.

"So, Fitz is a meathead." I agreed with him being a meathead. "Eli, you may just be overreacting. Have you even told the Police?" I shook my head.

"The Police won't do anything." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Eli! Do I need to, like, slap you across the face to get you to listen to me?" He asked. He put his hand up and I grabbed his wrist, glaring at him once again.

"Dude, are you going to help me at all?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, where to now?"

**Sorry for the really short chapter. My annoying sister keeps freaking taking my computer from me because she keeps breaking hers. I'll try my best to get a longer chapter in later today. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Don't for get to review this chapter! Thanks!**


	5. Fights

**Haha I got my computer back for a half hour so here's the new chapter!**

**Eli**

"Hey, I got an idea!" Adam said.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Text the person that sent you the message and ask them for hints on who they are and where they are." I opened my phone and texted the mystery man asking him on who they were. I got a text back that read:

_I have her. If you want her back, follow these instructions: Bring yourself and a first aid kit to the alley way by the park. See you then._

I showed the message to Adam.

"So, I guess we go there and try to get Clare," He said.

"It's not that simple," I said. Adam cocked his head. I texted the person back asking who they were. I got a message back:

_I've fought you lots of time. _

Fitz.

"Adam, its Fitz!"

"Yeah, I guess it is. So what are we suppose to do?" Adam's phone began to buzz and he answered it. "Hi Mom. I'm with Eli. Yes, I know I didn't tell you I was leaving. Well, I'm sorry! Ugh, fine. Goodbye. I have to go Eli."

"Your mom really irritates me."

"She irritates everybody. See ya." Adam jogged off towards his house. I took a deep and walked for the alley.

**Clare**

I couldn't hear anybody talking. I put my hands by my blindfold and took it off, not seeing anybody by me. Maybe this was a chance to escape. I got up and tip toed to the end of it. My heart was beating fast. I looked around, just waiting to be attacked again.

"Where do you think your going?" Someone yelled. I turned around and saw the man. I quickly ran only to run into another person. I backed up and ran into the other guy. I sighed.

"Big mistake," One of them said. They threw me to the ground and I got kicked in the back and in the stomach. I lost my breathing for a second, then everything went black.

**Eli**

I was terrified to fight Fitz. Well, I wasn't scared to actually fight him, but I was mostly scared for Clare.

I reached the alley way and snuck in. I saw the guys facing the ground. I snuck up on this, and shoved on into the wall.

"Got the message," One of them said. They were wearing masks and talked in low voices. Someone whimpered in the corner. It was Clare.

"What did you do to her?" I asked. They chuckled.

"You brought this on her," They said. One of them came up and punched me in the jaw. I quickly regained my strength and punched the guy in the stomach. He groaned, and I kicked him in the shin and he was down. I punched the other guy in the jaw, but he quickly regained his strength and threw me to the ground, kicking me in the gut.

I looked over at Clare. She laid there helplessly. I got up and glared at the man.

"Fitz, let her go," I said.

"As long as you say your sorry," He replied.

"I am so sorry for everything." He shook his head and grabbed me by my shirt.

"I don't think you meant that," He said.

"You should have stopped after 'I don't think'." He glared at me and shoved me against the wall. I looked back at Clare, and she was still curled up in the corner. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the fake I.D. But please, you don't need to drag Clare into this."

Fitz shrugged. He let me go, but not before punching me in the jaw once more. They both walked away. I rolled my eyes. I quickly ran to Clare.

"Clare, are you alright?" No answer. All she did was try her best to breath. I got my phone out and called 911.

_*The next day*_

I felt horrible. I looked at Clare, who laid in the hospital bed. I knew she could never forgive me. She had bruises on her arms, and the doctors said she had broken ribs on her right side.

"Eli, I heard what happened!" Adam said, running across the hall. "Is she going to be okay?"

"The doctors say all she has is some bruises and broken ribs. But she should be fine."

"When can she come back to Degrassi?"

"They said whenever she is felling up to it." Her parents then walked out of the room.

"Thank you for getting Clare help," Her mom said. She walked away, and Adam and I walked into her room. She wasn't awake.

"This is all my fault," I said.

"How?" Adam asked.

"I started the fight with Fitz. If I would have kept my promise to Clare, she wouldn't be here."

"I gotta go. Hang in there," Adam said.

I sat in the chair, rubbing Clare's hand.

**Clare**

I didn't know where I was. Everything was so blurry, and white. Everything ached. Oh boy, especially my ribs. My vision suddenly came back. I looked to my left to see Eli sitting there, holding my hand.

"What happened?" I managed to say.

"Clare, this is my fault."

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Fitz and his friend decided to kidnap you so they could get me to find you. I didn't think this would happen." I was shocked. But now everything was coming back to me.

I looked at Eli with shock.

"Eli, I knew this would happen. I told you to just leave him alone!"

"Clare, I'm sorry. But, don't hate me."

I looked away, not sure what to think of him at the moment.

**Omg I'm so angry right now. We have a kitten and he is terrified of the vacuum and my dad took it out and his claws dug into me and now my whole arm hurts. Ugh!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I know it was short but my sister kept taking the computer. But here is a new chapter, and don't forget to review! ****:)**


	6. Avoiding

**Hey guys! Here's chapter six! **

**Eli**

I felt like a zombie when I walked around Degrassi. It was weird not seeing Clare's smiling face there. Adam tried to cheer me up with the new limited addition comic book, but that didn't help. I thought about her all day.

After school, I drove to the hospital to see how she was doing. She sat in her bed, reading a book, of course. I knocked on her door, and she waved.

"So what's up?" I asked. She shrugged and continued to read her book.

"Nothing," She said, and went back to her computer.

"Listen, Clare," I said, grabbing a chair. She looked up from her book. "I'm so sorry about them hurting you. I never wanted you to get hurt!" She sighed.

"Eli, I cant be with you if this is what happens," She said, motioning to her hospital bed. I looked down.

"Clare, I didn't think they would do that!" Clare shook her head.

"You should go, Eli," She said. I quickly got up and walked outside, not wanting her to see my cry.

I couldn't believe that she actually thought that I had intended on this happening. She knew better than that. But also, I realized that she didn't quite get why Fitz would kidnap her like that. Obviously it was so I would surrender and they could beat me for as long as they wanted to. Just as long as Clare was fine. But she wasn't fine, and I couldn't deal with that.

I got home, looking at my mom passed out on the couch where beer bottles lay on the ground. I shook my head. I went to my room and got my homework done. I probably missed about every question because I was too busy thinking of Clare.

The next day at school, I saw Clare there. My eyes lit up right away, and my heart raced. But then went back to normal as I remembered that she now hated me.

She limped a bit when she walked. Her ribs were probably still broken, also. It killed me to see her like that. I took a deep breath, and tried again to win her back.

"Happy to see you back," I said. She looked at me, then walked a little faster, but had trouble with all the books she carried. "Here, let me take them," I said. She blushed a little, but it quickly left her face. I sighed. The bell rang and she took her books and hurried to her class.

I looked down at my feet, then got shoved by some idiot. An idiot named Fitz.

"Get lost," I said. He snickered.

"Just remember, it's your fault Clare is hurt." My heart raced at that point, and I stopped thinking. I punched Fitz. He groaned, then pretended to fall over. What was his problem? I then realized that Clare was standing there with a teacher.

Could my life suck anymore?

I waited in the office. I sat there, jittery. Clare had seen me punch Fitz. Now she thought I was some crazed freak. But to be truthful, that's how I felt when I punched him. I was filled with rage, anger, and sadness. Put all that together and you get crazed.

"Eli Goldsworthy," Mr. Simpson said. I stood up, and he motioned for me to go into his office. I sat down in my the chair I usually sat in daily.

"Alright, lay it on me," I said. Mr. Simpson straightened his poster.

"Yes, uh, well Eli, you have gotten into many fights already this school year. You will have detention tonight, tomorrow, Thursday, and Saturday." I nodded and got up.

When English came around, I sat in front of Clare.

"Clare, I barley punched him," I said. She looked up, her blue eyes bluer than ever.

"I don't wanna hear it!" She said. I turned around, and class started. I barley was paying attention to what Ms. Dawes was saying. I usually didn't care.

Class ended finally, and I walked to my locker, feeling horrible. Adam came up to me.

"Hey, wanna go to the Dot?" He asked.

"I don't get it!" I said. Adam looked confused.

"What? It's just the Dot."

"Not that, dummy. I mean Clare," I said. Adam nodded. Clare walked by, giving me a sourly look. I rolled my eyes. "I've said sorry, and all of that! But she still hates me."

"Dude, just give her space."

"But, I'm like in love with her! I have to be with her."

"Have you told her that?" Adam asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"She would probably end up slapping me," I said. Adam laughed hysterically. I glared at him, and he quickly stopped.

What was I going to do?

**Clare**

It was weird having Eli want me back. I didn't trust him anymore. I mean, just today he decided to punch Fitz right in front of me and a teacher. It was pathetic. No, it sickened me. I couldn't believe he tried to get me back, after all that happened.

I walked to the Dot with Alli, who had just decided to bring Jenna with. I rolled my eyes each time she mentioned K.C. And she smiled every time she saw me do it.

I barely talked or ate when we went to the Dot. Alli and Jenna gossiped and talked about their boyfriends, leaving me feel weird.

I wanted Eli, but after being kidnapped like that, it really scared me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with him, or stay clear of him. He was sweet, funny, charming, but also violent, scary, and mysterious.

**Sorry not too good of an ending to the chapter. So don't forget to review, review, review! Thanks! ****:)**


	7. Together again, torn apart

**Hello, there! Here's chapter 7!**

**Clare**

My ribs ached as I got up on Monday morning. I slowly moved my closet and got out my uniform. I put it on, wincing as I pulled the polo over my head, and grabbed a Granola bar and headed outside, seeing a Hearse parked by my house. Eli stepped out.

"Want a ride?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. I went down the steps, stopping halfway because of my ribs.

"Here," Eli said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he led me to the passenger side and helped me in. "You okay?" He asked as he started to drive.

"Just my ribs hurt," I said.

When we pulled into Degrassi, we saw Fitz hanging out with his friends. I really just didn't want to see them. I guess Simpson didn't do too much about what happened, but I guess he couldn't of done too much, considering it didn't happen at school.

I got out of the car, and Eli walked beside me as we walked into Degrassi. Fitz laughed as he saw me go carefully up the stairs.

Eli left me so he could get to his locker, and I got to my locker and grabbed the materials for my first class.

**Eli**

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Fitz laughing. I wanted to rip his head off for hurting Clare. He got up and walked towards me, and I stopped and glared at him.

"So I see you and Clare are all lovey dovey now," He snickered. I shook my head.

"Well, thanks to you she doesn't trust me anymore," I said sourly. He chuckled.

"That's not the only thing I have in store for you," He said, and walked towards his friends. I laughed to myself and walked to Clare and Adam who sat there and ate their lunch.

"What did Fitz want?" Adam asked me.

"He was just being… weird," I replied. I didn't want Clare to worry anymore. But I was also hoping that the next thing he 'had in store for me' wouldn't involve Clare. Fitz took it way too far with the kidnapping, I knew that for sure. But what else could he do to her? I was pretty sure it was illegal to hit a girl.

The bell rang, and I walked to class. I sat there through Science, bored totally out of my mind. I colored my fingernails with my black marker the whole time. When class finally ended, I gathered my stuff and went to English.

I walked into the classroom and saw Clare sitting in her seat and talking to Adam, who sat next to her. I smirked and took my seat in front of Clare and turned around, only to see Ms. Dawes walking in. I turned around.

She babbled on and on and I sat there, again, coloring my fingernails with my black marker. Class ended and I caught up with Adam and Clare.

"You guys wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Mom wont let me go anywhere," Adam said. I laughed, then looked at Clare.

"Too much homework," She said. I sighed, then nodded.

I walked over to my locker, then out to Morty, where Fitz and his friends stood.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

They stood there and laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and got up close to Fitz.

"Move, now," I said. They kept laughing, then moved away from Morty. I rolled my eyes and got in and started Morty, but he quickly died. I got out and saw Fitz laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes, and he took the battery that was behind his back.

"Haha, very funny," I said. He continued to laugh as I opened up the hood of Morty, then one of his buddies punched me in the gut. "Idiots," I mumbled. I put the battery back in, then got Morty started and drove off. It took all my willpower to not punch Fitz.

**Fitz**

I was still laughing about the car battery thing. Owen rolled his eyes at me.

"Dude, it wasn't even that funny," Owen said. He held his hand out and I put a cigarette in it, along with the lighter.

"Yes it was. Your just mad because you didn't come up with it." Owen sighed.

"So what are we going to do next?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Owen asked.

"Because you are the idea guy!"

"Well, let me think! Jeez," Owen said. I rolled my eyes.

_He better come up with it fast, _I thought.

**Eli**

It was finally a Friday! I was excited to see Clare, but I was hoping she was excited to see me.

I walked into Degrassi, and went through my normal routine. Classes, lunch, and more classes. Me and Clare talked a lot more, and I was happy about that. I was really hoping we could take the next step again.

After school I saw Clare walking outside. I ran to catch up with her, only to get stopped by Fitz. He laughed at me, then punched me and threw me to the ground, and I smacked my head on the pavement. What was his problem?

Then, my vision went black, and I heard a faint "Eli!"

**Haha, another cliffhanger. Don't forget to review, review, review! It means a lot to me ****:)**


	8. Heart Breaker

**Hello! Here's chapter eight! **

**Clare**

I walked outside and I could hear Eli following me out. I walked faster and came by Fitz and his friends. I walked even faster so I could get past them, but when I looked behind me, I saw Fitz closing in on Eli. I stood there, frozen.

_Oh gosh, _I thought to myself.

I saw Fitz laugh at him and then he made a fist.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but it was too late. Fitz's fist hit Eli in the jaw, knocking him off guard and Eli fell over and he hit his head. "Eli!" I yelled.

I ran to him, but Fitz caught me. He wouldn't let me go and I struggled.

"Let me go!" I yelled. Fitz laughed at but wouldn't let me go. "Fitz!" I tried again. He sighed and let me go. I ran to Eli's side. He laid on the ground and wouldn't get up. Mr. Simpson ran over by us and called 911. By now Fitz and his friends had ran to go hide.

"Clare, how did this happen?" He asked.

"Fitz punched Eli and it caught him off guard and he hit the ground really hard." Mr. Simpson nodded.

"Why don't you go home. I'll call you if anything happens." I hesitated, but nodded and got up. I looked at Eli, who was still unconscious, and walked home.

When I got home, I paced and paced with the phone in my hand. Something weird was going on with Fitz. It was just weird how he would all of a sudden just punch Eli. He was up to something. Was he trying to kill Eli?

I realized I had been pacing for fifteen minutes now. I looked at the phone, still waiting for a call. Nothing. I sighed and put the phone down. I sat down at the counter in the kitchen and looked picked up a couple of pens. I played with them.

_Playing with inanimate objects, not good, _I thought. I picked up the phone, and still nothing. I took a deep breath and let it all out and went up to my room, and took the phone along with me.

I laid on the bed, waiting and waiting. The phone rang and I quickly answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Clare, It's Mr. Simpson."

"How's Eli?" I asked.

"Eli should be fine. All he has is a bump on his head."

"Okay, will he be back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Clare," Mr. Simpson said. I hung up the phone.

**Eli**

My head ached when I got home. Fitz was having serious mental problems. I didn't even do anything to him and he had some freak attack or something.

When I went to Degrassi the next day, I didn't see Fitz. He probably got suspended for a day. But my mind raced on about why Fitz would just all of a sudden punch me like that. I was scared that he would do something to Clare again.

I walked inside, bumping into Adam.

"I see your back on your feet," He said.

"Shut up. Fitz is acting weird," I said. Adam exploded into laughter. I glared at him.

"Sorry, but you should know already that he _is_ a weird guy." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, seriously! Sorry."

"But don't you think its weird how he just all of a sudden punched me for no good reason?"

"I guess." Adam looked confused, so I let it go.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff and turned around and ran into Clare. She had the worry look on her face, which seemed to be there a lot lately.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled.

"Fitz is just an idiot," I said. Clare didn't respond. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if he's planning to do something… really bad," She said.

"I cant say that he wont try something," I said. Bad idea. Her worry look came back.

"Eli," She started, but I stopped her.

"Clare, it will be fine," I said. The bell rang and she left.

When lunch came around, I sat with Clare and Adam. My head ached, but I sucked it up. Fitz wasn't at school at all. There wasn't much to talk about at lunch. Adam sat and read his comic book, and me and Clare sat there too, not knowing what to say. It was quite awkward.

The bell rang and I walked Clare to her class. I turned around and ran into Fitz.

"I see your back," I said.

"Half a day of suspension," He said. I really didn't care.

"So any reason you decided to punch me?" I asked. Fitz chuckled then grabbed me by my shirt.

"Stay away from Clare." He said.

"What, you like her?" I asked. Fitz blushed a bit, then let me go. "Well you have a funny way of showing it if you broke her ribs."

"Shut up, emo," He said, and walked away. I laughed so hard I actually started to tear up. Wow, Fitz liking Clare.

Wait a minute.

Why would he like Clare? First he beats me up, then beats her up, then says he likes her. He was just up to something, but what?

I walked into English, which was my last class. I saw Clare already in there, and I quickly hurried to my seat.

"Fitz likes you," I said. She laughed, then saw that I was frowning. She then stopped laughing.

"Wait, your serious?" She asked. I nodded.

Class ended, and I walked to my locker to grab my homework. I opened it, but it quickly closed. I saw Fitz standing there, all squinty eyed.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'll leave Clare alone if you do me one thing," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, what?" I asked. He smiled.

"Break her heart."

**Hehe, cliffhanger! So yesterday at school I was starring evilly at one of my friends. He asked me what I was looking at and I decided to pull an Adam and say, "I'm still trying to figure that out." Haha! **

**Well anyway, don't forget to review, review, review! You guys are soooo awesome! :)**


	9. Scammer

**Haha, you guys are amazing! Here's chapter nine!**

**Eli**

I really couldn't believe Fitz expected me to break Clare's heart. It really bothered me. But what bothered me the most was what he was going to do if I didn't. I decided not to and see what would happen. I mean, what could go wrong?

I saw Fitz laughing with his friends outside before school started. I saw Clare with Adam and she motioned for me to come by them. I walked towards them and felt Fitz grab my arm and yank me towards him.

"So, you going to go break her heart?" He asked.

"Well, what happens if I don't?" I asked. He laughed, then went serious.

"You don't want to see what I do to Clare." I glared at him, and my heart skipped a beat.

I walked away and went towards Clare and Adam. My heart was beating fast and I felt dizzy. I didn't want to hurt Clare, but Fitz said he would hurt her if I didn't. There was no choice.

I motioned for Adam to go away and he made a face at me and picked up his bag and left.

"Hey, Eli!" Clare said.

"I have to talk to you," I said. She went silent. "I cant be with you. I can never be with you."

"Eli, what are you-" She started.

"Let me finish! Clare, this isn't going to work. We cant be boyfriend or girlfriend, or just friends."

"Stop joking!" She said, hitting my arm. I didn't want to say this.

"Clare, I never liked you. Never. I just felt bad for you because of K.C." A tear fell from her face.

"Thanks, Eli. Goodbye," She said. She ran away into the school, and I saw Fitz give me a thumbs up.

At least Clare was safe now.

**Clare**

I couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself. Definitely not dreaming. It was real. Eli had just broken my heart, like K.C did. I had bad luck with guys.

I ran into the bathroom, crying. He just felt bad for me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't know what do think. The bell rang and I walked out, running into Adam.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Eli told me he never liked me. He just felt bad for me," I said.

"That doesn't sound like, Eli," Adam said. I shook my head and headed for class.

* * *

When I went to lunch, I sat under the stairs. Eli was probably off with Adam, telling him about everything that happened this morning, then they would laugh and laugh about it. While I sat under the stairs and cried and cried.

When I went to English, I sat in the corner seat, not being social to anybody. When class ended I quickly gathered my belongings and walked outside. Then, Fitz came right into my path, smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I heard about what Eli did to you today. He was bragging about it in class," Fitz said. I looked down, feeling like my heart was torn in two. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure," I said. Okay, I realized it was a bad idea. But he was actually being nice to me. And you know what they say. When one door closes, another one opens.

When we got to my house, Fitz waved goodbye to me and left. I couldn't help but feel the need to tell him not to go. But I knew he was probably just a rebound and then next day I would go back to hating him.

I went on my laptop and saw Eli online. I wanted to talk to him so much! I wanted him to message me and tell me it was a joke. I decided to make the first move.

Clare Edwards,

_I thought you were different. _

Eli Goldsworthy,

_You don't understand. _

I rolled my eyes.

Clare Edwards,

_Of course I don't understand! I cant believe you. _

Eli Goldsworthy,

_I wish I could tell you. But I cant. _

Clare Edwards,

_Good, because I don't want to hear it! _

I logged off and fell onto my bed, and cried.

**Eli**

I wanted to just go over to Clare's house and tell her that Fitz was making me do this, and that everything would be okay. But I didn't want Fitz hurting her. I couldn't deal with it when he hurt her before.

When I went to school the next day, I saw Clare sitting on a bench. I wanted to go sit by her and joke with her, but I knew I couldn't. I ran into Fitz, returning to reality.

"Well, I think Clare has moved onto other people," He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me! I walked her home yesterday." I glared at him. I couldn't believe it.

"You said you would leave her alone!" I shouted.

"I cant help it if the girl falls for me. But don't worry, you'll be invited to the wedding," He said. He walked away with his friends just cracking up.

I seriously couldn't believe it. I was scammed. I was scammed out of a beautiful girl. Fitz wasn't getting away with it.

**Ugh, Fitz is an idiot! And Eli is too for hurting Clare like that. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to review, review, review ****:)**


	10. The Breaking Point

**Hey, guys! Here is chapter ten!**

**Fitz**

I really couldn't believe it. Eli actually went through with it! Wow, what an _idiot! _But what was good about this was that I actually started to like Clare. Yes, I know, I know. First I pretty much beat her up, then expect her to like me. Not a good plan.

I walked over to Owen and Bianca, who sat in Bianca's car, drunk.

"Went drinking without me?" I asked a little too loudly. They moaned and held their heads. I decided to milk this. I slammed the car and they moaned louder. I laughed at them and decided to leave them alone.

I walked into Degrassi (a.k.a. most horrible school ever). I saw Clare at her locker and I walked over by her.

"Hey, there," I said. She gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I thought that after yesterday when I walked you home that we could be, you know, more then friends." She laughed so hard I thought she was going to explode.

"Again, what?"

"I could never, ever, like you! I cant believe you even think that I would like you for one second!" Clare kept laughing and I started to get irritated.

"Well I'm better then that freak, Eli," I mumbled. She went silent and shut her locker and walked away. Touchy.

**Clare**

I actually couldn't believe Fitz thought that I could like him. After he broke my ribs, I knew that it could never happen. Yet, I sort of wanted to make Eli jealous. I didn't know why I felt like that. I guess it was just because of what he said to me.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I went around the corner and ran into Eli. I looked down at my feet.

"Sorry," I said. I tried to walk past him, be he wouldn't let me. "Let me pass."

"Clare, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"What so you can tell me I'm ugly?" He smirked and grabbed my hand and led me over to the stairs. "I have classes, you know!" I was irritated now.

"Well, no duh, Clare! Anyway, I just want to apologize. But you just wouldn't understand," Eli said.

"You're a mess!" I said. I got up and walked away. I seriously couldn't believe him. He actually wanted me to forgive him for this? No way. Never going to happen.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria. I didn't know where to sit. Eli was already sitting with Adam, and it would just be weird if I sat with him. So I left and went and sat under the stairs. I figured that this was going to happen everyday. Not knowing where to sit so just sitting under the stairs. It sucked.

The bell rang and I walked to my class. I was so depressed that I didn't even want to pay attention. Everything really just sucked. I was angry with Eli, and possible Adam, and was disgusted with Fitz.

**Eli**

I missed her so much. I wanted to see her smiling face again. I wanted her to tell me right from wrong, even if it did get annoying. She was everything to me, and now she didn't even want to talk to me. I decided to text her what happened.

_Clare, let me explain. Fitz told me I had to break your heart so then he would leave you alone. And that if I didn't then he would do something to you. I don't want you hurt!_

It took a little bit for Clare to respond to me.

_Eli, you could have told me. _

_Clare, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt like before! _

It took her a little bit again for her to respond.

_Whatever. _

_I thought you would understand. _

_Eli, I do understand. But I'm a big girl. _

I sighed. She wasn't having any of this.

**Clare**

I really couldn't believe this! He expected me to believe this crap! But, just to be safe, I decided to have a talk with Fitz.

I walked into Degrassi Thursday morning and saw Fitz with his buddies. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from them.

"Feisty," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you tell Eli to break my heart?" I asked.

"He told you, didn't he?" Fitz asked. I nodded my head. "Well, there's just one thing I have to do then," He sighed. I looked at him weirdly. "Meet me by the park after school."

"And if I don't?"

"Eli gets it." I couldn't believe it. He actually just said that. What was I suppose to do? I didn't want to tell Eli because then he would just try to fight my battles. Just because I was a girl didn't mean I couldn't fight my battles.

* * *

After school I walked to the park, shaking. I didn't know what to do. Was he going to fight me? Or maybe something worse, like…

"I see you made it," He said. I nodded. He took something out of his pocket. My heart was beating fast.

"Fitz," I said. "what are you going to do?"

"Without you, there is no Eli!" He was seriously going crazy by now! The knife inched closer to me. We were near the alley way by now. I was shaking so much. He moved the knife and it hit me. I cried out in pain.

"Clare!" I heard someone yell. The world went black as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Oh Fitz you IDIOT! So as you can see I sort of based this off of All Falls Down part two. So what do you guys think is going to happen? Tell me in the reviews! :)**


	11. Gone

**Hello, fellow Degrassi lovers! Here is chapter eleven!**

**Eli**

I walked around the park. I wanted to be with Clare. I wanted her to throw her head back and laugh when I said something, or glare at me when I rambled on about stuff. I seriously loved this girl, and I needed her.

Just then, I saw Clare with Fitz over by the alley way. What were they doing there? Then, I saw something in Fitz hand and Clare looked like she was about to cry. What was he doing to her?

I heard a scream. My heart dropped, knowing what happened. She was stabbed. I ran as fast as I could, but my legs were like Jello.

"Clare!" I called out. I saw her fall, and she hit her head, hard, on the concrete. I came to her side and pulled the knife out and called 911. "Clare, answer me!" I yelled. Tears formed and fell to the ground. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't reality. How could I have let this happen?

The ambulance picked her up, and the Police found Fitz running and caught him. They said he was drunk out of his mind and could barely walk.

I drove to the hospital and sat in the waiting area. It felt like I sat there for, hours, but I was actually there for twenty minutes. Clare's parents arrived in tears. I couldn't stand to look at them. It made me too sad.

After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. The ticking of the clocks, the phones ringing, all of that. Then finally, the doctor came out. I quickly sat up, and so did Clare's parents. The doctor sighed.

"She is in critical condition. She has a concussion, and the wound in her stomach is deep."

"Will she wake up?" Her mother asked.

"She should, but we don't know when. It could be days, weeks, even months." I sighed and closed my eyes. I wouldn't be able to see Clare's blue eyes, her smile, and everything else for months. "You can go in and see her," He said. Her parents walked in, then her mom stopped and turned around.

"Come with us," She said. I smirked and walked in. She laid there, motionless. Her head was wrapped up and so was her stomach. I couldn't stand this at all.

I walked out of the room, close to crying. I wanted to kill Fitz for this.

**Clare**

I walked around the strange new place. Everything was dark. There were storm clouds, lightning, and fresh green grass. The air was moist, and it sprinkled a bit. Where was I?

I ran through the grass, but fell over, clutching my stomach. Oh yeah. That was why. Everything became blurry then. I couldn't see and the magnificent place began to spin. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Eli**

I went to see Clare everyday for two weeks. I told her everything that was happening at Degrassi, and that her friends say get well soon. I really did think she could hear me. Sometimes I even thought she smiled just a tiny bit when I made a sarcastic remark.

"Alli again says get well soon," I said to Clare as I sat down. "And Principal Simpson says that you will have loads of homework when you get back. And still no word about Fitz. Bet he is still in prison." I brought along her favorite book and read her passages of it.

After reading a little bit, I got up and opened the window. I put more water in all of her flowers. Then, Adam walked in.

"Hey there, Clare," Adam said. He sat down in the chair in the chair I was sitting in and picked up the book and skimmed through it. "How is she?" He asked me.

"She is getting better. Doctors said she should wake up in just a few weeks." Adam smiled and looked at Clare. He gasped. "What?" I asked frantically.

"I just got the weirdest shiver." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

School wasn't the same. Everywhere there were signs that had 'Get well soon, Clare' on them. They acted like she was sick. But this was worse. She could actually die at any given moment. I sighed.

I went to my locker, and as everyday, greeted of the picture that Adam took of us at the Dot.

_*Flashback*_

_We sit down at the table outside of the Dot. Clare's smile brings everybody warmth. Her blue eyes gave me chills. _

"_Eli, its not nice to stare," Clare says. I laugh and Adam gives us a sick look. I roll my eyes and shrug it off. _

"_Well, I am very sorry," I say sarcastically. They both laugh. _

_We get up and leave the Dot, but Adam stops us. _

"_What?" I ask annoyed. He smiles. _

"_You two are too cute. Let me get a picture," He explains. Clare blushes and I grab her hand. _

"_Let's go," She sighs. We stand next to the Dot sign, and I give my signature smirk and she smiles her pretty smile, and the camera flashes. _

_*Flashback over*_

I really wanted to relive that moment. Tell her how I really, truly felt about her.

**Awwwwh! Eli is soooo sweet! **

**Ugh, there is this kid in my Music class who is really annoying. He literally walks in and just screams right in my face. I was ready to kick his butt until the teacher came by and had to calm him down. And he stares at me for, like, 5 minutes straight until I finally have to yell at him. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	12. Awakened

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 12 of the amazing Eclare story, if I do say so myself ;)**

**Eli**

She looked peaceful. Her hair was pushed back from her face and her arms were folded on her stomach. I did my daily routine in her room.

"The school really hopes you wake up soon," I said. "Remember when we did the Romeo and Juliet assignment? I really enjoyed the kiss." I was really hoping she heard that. It took all my courage to say it.

Someone knocked on the door and I turned around to see her mom at the door. She walked in and took the seat next to me.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. You're the one that found her and got her help." I got up from my chair.

"I should be leaving. Bye," I said and walked outside.

**Clare**

I woke up in the new place. It was light and birds chirped. I got up from the tall grass and looked up at the sky. It wasn't blue or gray or black. It was just white. I was scared. Was I dead?

I heard talking and someone was standing by a tall tree. I couldn't make up who it was. I walked quickly over there. I saw someone with black hair. He had a smirk on his face. It was Eli.

I ran towards the tree, but then I wasn't able to run. My feet were stuck in the ground. The ground started to crack and then it broke. I fell through into darkness and water.

**Eli**

I rushed to the hospital the next morning. I had gotten an urgent call saying that Clare wasn't breathing properly. I immediately started panicking. I got into Morty and drove to the hospital, hoping Clare would be alright.

When I got there, I walked by Clare's room. The doctor walked out and sighed.

"I-is she okay?" I asked.

"She isn't breathing good. We have her breathing through a tube now. But she should get better." I let out a breath.

I walked into her room, and did the daily routine. She looked more pale and skinny. Her hair was becoming a mess. I begged that she would wake up soon.

* * *

I went to school Monday morning. Fitz was for sure in jail now, and would be for the next couple of years. It was good that he was locked up, so then I didn't kick his butt.

After school, I went to the hospital. Clare was becoming less pale and she was breathing on her own now. She seemed a lot more lively now. I read the book to her and told her about school. I was taken aback when I saw her open her eyes a little. She moaned, and then kept her eyes open for good.

"Clare!" I said. She looked confused.

"Clare," She repeated.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine. Who are you?" She asked. I frowned a bit.

"Eli Goldsworthy. Your best friend!" I said. I called the doctor in the room to take a look at her.

* * *

The doctor walked out and smiled.

"Her memory should come back soon. But she keeps asking for you," He said. I got up quickly and walked in. She smiled and her blue eyes lit up.

"Eli," She said. "Do I go to school with you?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled bigger. "I remember."

I told her all about what happened. She seemed to remember most of it, up until she was stabbed.

"Didn't I kiss you once?" She asked out of nowhere. I nodded and she smiled. "Now that, I remember."

**Yay Clare's awake! Sorry for the short chapter. My mom is making me get off the computer. Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	13. A Special Visitor

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 13! Oh my, 53 reviews! Lets try to make it to 100! :)**

* * *

**Clare**

I was finally back among the living. Eli visited me everyday. I was surrounded with flowers and cards that read 'Get well soon'.

Someone knocked on my door, and I motioned for Peter to come in. I hadn't talked to him for a long time.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good. Fitz is in jail for the attempted murder," I said. Peter nodded.

"The doctors said it's a miracle that you survived the stabbing." I laughed and so did Peter. "Well, someone special is here to see you." I cocked my head, then Darcy walked in. I hadn't seen her in forever.

"Darcy!" I said. She came over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Glad to see your alive!" Darcy said. I laughed at that. I was glad I was alive too.

"Thanks Darcy. So I thought you were going to be in Kenya longer."

"They let me come back for a few weeks. Besides, I cant let my little sis sit here all alone." We both laughed and Peter started to look uncomfortable, on a count that him and Darcy are ex's. "I like your new hair, by the way."

"Thanks."

"You look like a whole new person! I'm impressed." We both laughed. It was great to see Darcy again.

"I should get going," Peter said. Darcy threw her hands up in the air.

"I really wished he wouldn't be so angry with me. It was a great opportunity to go to Kenya and help," Darcy said, angrily. I nodded my head, not sure what to say.

"Maybe give him time?" I suggested.

"He had time to get over it for, like, a year. I don't know what else to do." Darcy looked like she was about to cry. She still had some feelings for him.

"I don't know, Darcy. You do know that Peter had… problems after you left, right?" I asked. Darcy cocked her head. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Spill, Clare." I sighed.

"Well, Peter started to date Mia right away. And then, he got into meth. It took him a while get off of it. I thought you already knew."

"How could I know! I was in Kenya! Ugh!"

"Sorry, Darcy! But I thought I should tell you that," I said. Darcy buried her face in her hands.

"Ugh, Peter is messed up."

"Not anymore though! He fine now. He is in College, he works at the Dot. C'mon Darcy!" Darcy shook her head and finally looked at me. She looked stressed already.

"I really wished I hadn't of gone to Kenya now. I could of helped Peter to actually get on the right track." She buried her face in her hands again.

"Darcy, this isn't your fault. Peter chose to do this." I sighed. I was really hoping Darcy would just drop this.

"Yes it is. I should of never gone to Kenya."

"But Kenya is a great opportunity for you! It would be such a waste to give up now."

"I guess your right."

* * *

When I finally was out of the hospital, Darcy and I had a nice girls day out. It felt good to hang out with a girl. Me and Alli sort of went separate ways now. And I was happy to see my sister.

"So, have you settled things with Peter?" I asked. She looked down at her feet.

"I tried calling him. But he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, I think," Darcy explained.

"I highly doubt that. It took the longest of time for him to get over you." Darcy smiled.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Wow."

* * *

I walked to the Dot Sunday afternoon. I saw Peter working there and I sat down by the counter.

"Hey, Pete," I said. He nodded to me. "Happy Darcy is back for a little while?"

"Sure," He said unenthusiastically.

"Peter, will you at least talk to her?" I asked.

"She's the one who left me."

"Cant you think of anybody but yourself?" I asked. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted saying it.

"Thanks, Clare," He said, and went in back.

How was I suppose to get them together, if they wouldn't even talk?

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sort of a filler chapter for now. I'm still coming up with some ideas for more Eclare stuff. Don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	14. Lost In Her Eyes

**Hey guys! Short chapter today, probably. Please help get bigger chapters by giving me some ideas for future chapters. Thanks!**

**Darcy**

It was wonderful to see my Clare again. Just too bad I was dealing with Peter. Ugh, he was seriously annoying me. Peter gave me the cold shoulder, gave me death glares, and just shrugged off everything I said. I was just hoping we could get along for Clare's sake.

"Darcy, Clare," Peter said as we walked into the Dot. Clare smiled and I politely waved, which he immediately turned around to do something.

"Cant you two get along?" Clare asked. I rolled my eyes. Always the girl looking for peace.

"I've tried!" I said. Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Peter, please. Forgive me!" I said.

"Darcy, you _left _me. I don't think I can forgive you for leaving me here alone," He said.

"You could of gone back with your mom." Crap. Touchy subject with his mom.

"Can I get you something, Clare?" He asked. I put my hands up in surrender and took a seat at the table in the far back of the room.

I watched as Clare told Peter what she wanted, and she started to walk back. Sometimes, I envied Clare. She was so innocent, nice, and not the crazy one. I still considered myself crazy after what happened with Mr. Simpson. And Clare, she was so perfect. Perfect walk, perfect friends, and the perfect boyfriend. She seemed to shine as she walked towards me. While, I was still recovering from the suicide attempt. I shuddered at that.

Waking up in the hospital was horrible. My mom sitting there crying, my dad sitting there silent, and Clare staying silent, and wouldn't even look at me. I was so ashamed of myself. My friends seemed disappointed in me as they walked into my room, just shaking there heads, wondering what happened to me. How I went downhill so fast.

"Darcy!" Clare yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked stupidly, grabbing my milkshake. Clare laughed and sipped her coffee. "I really wish Peter would let this go."

"I know. I don't get why Peter as to be so weird about it. Cant you at least try to talk to him?"

"He wont listen."

**Eli**

There was a knock on my door at 7 pm on a Friday night. I wondered who it could be. I opened it to see Clare's smiling face. Her ocean eyes glittered in the sun. She waved to me, then stepped inside.

"Come in?" I said as she walked past me. She laughed and took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "What is it, Ocean Eyes?" She blushed at the new nickname.

"Help me get Darcy and Peter to actually talk to each other?" She asked. I sighed. More love drama.

"What's in it for me?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Um, you get to see me everyday?" I laughed.

"Deal. Now how do we get them to talk?" Clare sighed and fell back on to the couch. She put her legs on my lap and rubbed her head.

"Haven't gotten that far yet."

Clare looked so tired. She rubbed her stomach, and I could tell it was still hurting. Clare looked stressed, also. And she had her worry look on.

"Maybe you can get Darcy to go to the Dot alone and I can get Peter to go. We lock them in and force them to work it out," I said. Clare sat up fast, wincing a bit a clutching her stomach. She looked at me, amazed. "I know. I'm a genius."

"Get over yourself," She said, and jumped off the couch, grabbing my hand and running out the door.

**Darcy**

I walked outside, ready to take a nice long walk. The sun was shining, and I could practically hear the birds chirping a lovely song. But it was interrupted by the loud scream-o music, followed by a Hearse driving towards me.

"Darcy! You have to come with us!" Clare yelled out the door. I rolled my eyes and got in the back, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What's this about?" I asked. I was totally ignored, and then saw Eli texting. "I'm pretty sure your not suppose to text and drive." He laughed, but continued.

**Peter**

I got this crazy text from Eli saying to stay right at the Dot. I wondered what the rush was. But it was probably some girl stuff he wanted to talk about, so I kept the entrance door open, and then I saw Eli step out with Clare, and Darcy?

They walked up to the door, opened it, shoved Darcy in, and closed the door, locking it from the outside. I sighed. "Great."

"I don't want to be in here either!" She said sourly.

We glared at each other, and I hadn't noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Darcy continued to glare at me, and I just got lost in her eyes.

**Authors note:**

I don't own any Degrassi :(

So my dad's friend may be giving me a ride to school tomorrow, and he owns 9 Hearses and I told my dad to tell him I want a ride in a Hearse. Hopefully he listens! If only Eli were driving though.

Hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review, review, review! :)


	15. Shimmering Moon and Stars

**Peter**

I continued to stare into Darcy's chocolate brown eyes. They looked at me angrily, but I didn't care.

"Well, how are we going to get out?" Darcy asked. She snapped me right out of my thoughts and I quickly came back to reality.

"How should I know?" I asked. Darcy motioned towards my keys and I reached for them, feeling awfully stupid. I turned the key in the key hole, but it wouldn't budge. "Clare and Eli messed with it so I cant unlock it."

"Ugh!" Darcy sat down at one of the tables and looked stressed. I took the seat next to her.

"I think they did this so we could work things out." Darcy rolled her eyes and tugged at her hoddie. Her brown hair was longer, almost past the middle of her back. She wasn't smiling and she seemed to sit as far back in the chair as she could. Darcy wore a black parka and blue skinny jeans. She did have quite a resemblance to Clare.

There hair was both almost red and they were both graceful when they walked. They could get any guy they wanted. And I wanted to be Darcy's guy.

"Can we please try and work this out?" I asked, inching towards her.

"Fine!" She snapped. She slid her hand off the table and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked warm in it.

"Jeez, take your jacket off. Stay a while." She giggled a little bit and took it off. Her blue shirt was glittery, and it looked too cold to be wearing that in the middle of November.

"Where do we start?" Darcy asked quietly. I shrugged and she sighed. "I know you didn't want to me to go to Kenya, but it was a good opportunity. I really missed you."

"I missed you too. But you left me all by myself. I stayed for _you. _And then you just up and left me." Darcy had a tear in her eye and I wiped it away.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how many times I need to say it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I nodded my head and took her hand. This time, she didn't take it away. "Did you wait for me?"

"No. I used Mia as a rebound," I said. She laughed.

"Poor Mia."

**Clare**

It was freezing outside. At this point, I really wished I would have brought a coat with me. The moon shimmered behind the soft clouds, and some stars danced in the sky. Those stars and the moon lighted up the parking lot, where Eli and I sat. We sat on the cold ground and watched the moon as it got higher and fuller. The grass started getting wet with dew, and it sprinkled a bit.

A shiver went down my back and I hugged my legs to my chest to keep warm. All I was wearing was a short sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. As I breathed out, I could see my breath. I breathed on my hands and rubbed them together to keep them warm. To keep them from freezing.

"Here," Eli said. He shrugged his jacket off and put it around me. I put it on and sat there. I was so close to falling asleep. "How much time do they need?" Eli glanced at his watch and I shrugged. "You okay?"

"Just tired," I said. My stomach hurt a little and I rubbed it. There was still a deep gash there, and there were some scars around it.

"Need me to take you home?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No need. We need to wait for Darcy and Peter." As if on que, Peter and Darcy started to pound on the door. Eli got up and walked over there.

"Did you work out your differences?" He asked.

"Yes!" Peter shouted. I giggled and watched Eli unlatch the door. They came bursting out and landed on the soft, and wet, grass.

"Jeez, you were only in there for two hours," Eli said. But they didn't care. They sat down in the grass and trickled it on their faces. "We should get going. It's 10 o'clock." Eli walked over to me and grabbed my hand to pull me up. I gave him his jacket back and he carried it. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed sleepily in.

And then, I was out like a light.

**Eli**

When I dropped Peter off, I drove down to Clare and Darcy's house. Clare was sleeping in the passenger side, and Darcy was wide awake in back, her face lighting up with her phone. When I reached their house, I shook Clare to wake her up.

"Wakey, wakey," I said. She opened her eyes a little and closed them again.

"You will have to carry her," Darcy said. "When she was little and she fell asleep in the car, she never would wake up. Mom and Dad had to carry her." I laughed. That sounded like Clare. I walked to the passenger side and scooped her up. Darcy held the door open for me and Darcy motioned for me to just put her on the couch.

"Goodnight," I said. I went for the door and turned around to glance at Clare. She smiled in her sleep and rolled over.

**Authors note:**

I don't own DegrassiL

How did you guys like the chapter? Hmmm, do you want me to finish it with the next chapter tomorrow, or continue it. If you want me to continue, tell me what I should do in future chapters.

I know I haven't updated in 2 day, but I have been super busy! Forgive me?

Don't forget to review, review, review :)


	16. Beautiful Scenery

**Clare**

It was time. Time for her to leave us again. I would miss her. She had only been back for a few weeks, and she had to leave so suddenly.

"I'll miss you, Clare!" Darcy said. She was crying, and so was I.

"I'll miss you too!" We hugged for a moment then she grabbed her suitcase.

"Stay in touch!" She said. I nodded and she opened the door. Darcy looked back once, then closed the door. I sighed. It would be hard to not be able to see her for about 3 more months.

But then I remembered I still had Eli to deal with. Things had been a little awkward since the stabbing. We still talked, but not as much. Not talking to him was like not being able to talk at all. It was like loosing a part of me.

It was a fresh Monday morning. I walked to Degrassi and sat outside. I went over the homework that I had missed. It was my first day back, finally. I missed Adam and Eli. It was weird being back. Everyone looked at me differently, as if I was so fragile I could break at any moment.

Fitz wasn't back. Owen and Bianca seemed lost without him. Eli had told me that Fitz was drunk out of his mind when I was stabbed. What an idiot. He totally ruined his life now.

The bell rang and I walked inside. My stomach still hurt a little. The gash was still there, but you could barely see the other minor scars around it.

"Clare!" Mr. Simpson said. "Glad to have you back!" I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said.

"If you need anything, just stop down at the office." I nodded and walked to my locker.

My locker was decorated with get well soon cards and welcome back signs. I smiled. Most of them were from Alli, Adam, and Eli.

"Claaare!" Someone said. I turned around to see Alli coming after me. She hugged me tightly. "Glad to see you all in one piece!" I laughed.

"I feel a lot better!" I said. Alli smiled.

"Glad to hear it! How was Darcy?" She asked.

"Darcy's good. I finally got her and Peter to talk." The bell rang and Alli waved to me. I waved back and headed for first period.

**Eli**

Clare was finally back. I looked all over for her in English. When she finally came in, she took her seat behind me. Her hair was shiny and she rubbed her stomach a bit. Her blue eyes looked tired.

"Hello, Clare," I said. Clare's eyes lit up.

"Hi, Eli," She replied.

"Meet me by my locker after school. I have somewhere to take you." She cocked her head. I laughed and then the bell rang. Ms. Dawes came in. She welcomed Clare back and then she got started with her lesson.

English finally ended and I went to my locker. I put my bag in it and closed it. And there stood Clare. She smiled at me and her bangs just covered her right eye.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and I took her hand. I led her to Morty and help her inside.

"So where are we off to?" She asked. I smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

We were finally there. Clare looked out the window and gasped. This was my favorite place. The grass was tall and green and the sun just shined over the tall trees. The clearing had a few rocks ahead and there were piles of leaves.

"This is beautiful," Clare said.

"When Julia died, this was the only place where I could relax and think. When I thought I was going to loose you too, I came back here to think. I wanted to show you this place." Clare sat down in the grass. She looked amazed.

"I can see why you like it here. It's peaceful." I sat down next to her and took her hand.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. My stomach just hurts a little bit," Clare answered. I nodded.

"I bet."

We sat there for a little bit. The sun started to set behind the trees and stars started to come up. Clare took deep breaths, taking in the scent. She closed her eyes and sighed. Clare moved closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. The stars were up now and it was getting dark.

"Should we head back?" I asked her.

"Not yet." She got up and walked forward. I followed after her. I had never really walked around here before.

Clare then stopped walking and her face went pale. She started to cough and she rubbed her head.

"Clare, are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head and she collapsed to the ground. "We're going home!" I grabbed her hand, but she wouldn't move. I looked down and she coughed blood.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Cliffhanger! I know you guys don't like them, but they make things more amusing. Haha! So what do you guys think is wrong with Clare? Tell me in the reviews?

If you loved me and this story, you would review:)


	17. Sickness

**Eli**

"Clare!" I yelled. Blood covered her mouth and I saw a tear roll down her face. "C'mon, lets go." I grabbed her hand but she refused to move.

"I can't move." I pulled her up and she closed her eyes. I carried her to Morty and sat her in the passenger seat. "Eli, I don't want to move."

"Your sick! I'm taking you to a hospital."

* * *

I sat in the waiting room. I had been there for about 2 hours. What was wrong with Clare? I sighed. The lights flickered and it was pitch black outside. It was around 10 at night.

"Eli Goldsworthy?" I doctor called. I stood up. "I contacted Clare's parents. They should be here soon."

"How is she?" I asked. The doctor sighed.

"The knife hit her kidney. She is in kidney failure right now because of it. Clare will need a transplant."

"D-do you already have a donor?" I was really hoping Clare would have a donor, and fast.

"Yes. We have one teenage girl willing to give her kidney to Clare." I breathed out. "But, it may be hard for the recovery. She is awake. You can go see her."

I walked into Clare's room. She laid there quietly. The color seemed to be coming back to her face a little. Her eyes lit up as I walked inside.

"Eli!" She said.

"Hey, Clare," I said. We were both quiet for a moment. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. The doctor said I will get surgery tomorrow. I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine. I promise."

"Swear?" She asked. I laughed.

"Swear."

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I must have fallen asleep in Clare's room. She was sleeping still and I looked at my phone. It was 10 in the morning. She had told me that surgery was at 2. I shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Good morning," I said. She smiled a took my hand.

The doctor walked in and felt Clare's pulse.

"Any pain?" He asked. Clare shook her head and the doctor smiled. "Alright, Eli I need you to leave. We need to get her ready for surgery."

**Clare**

I didn't want Eli to leave my side. I wanted him to be here for when I went into surgery, and when I came out of surgery. If I did come out of surgery…

I shook the thought away. Of course I would make it out. Why wouldn't I? It would be a quick and easy surgery. These doctors were professionals. But as they gave me the anesthesia, I found myself hyperventilating.

"You'll be fine, Clare," My mom said. I nodded, then drifted into sleep.

I woke up tired. My stomach ached and my head was spinning. My vision was blurry and I heard very faint voices. I blinked a few more times and my vision started to come back. The voices started to get louder. Eli was definitely in the room.

"Clare?" Someone said. I moaned and blinked again. I saw a blurry Eli standing over me. "What…?" I started, but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Just sleep," He said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Eli**

Clare's parents paced around her room. They had been there all day and night.

"Do you guys want to go get something to eat? I can stay here and watch after her," I said. They nodded silently and left the room.

I sat down next to Clare's bed. She had only woken up once, and she was still tired. I told her to sleep more and she obeyed. She had now been asleep for another 2 hours.

Then, her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open again. She smiled and she turned her head towards me. Clare grabbed my hand.

"Hello, stranger," She said. I laughed and squeezed her hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hello, there! So at school today, my friends now decided to call me St. Danielle because I'm afraid to get detention, I get my homework done on time, and because I'm not perverted like them. Oh gosh, gotta love my friends.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! I think soon I may be ending the story. I will probably update about a couple more times.

If you loved me, and this story, you would review:)


	18. Messed Up

**Clare**

Finally, out of the hospital. My head was swimming as my mom drove me home. I was actually excited for school. I hadn't been at school for 3 weeks. I sighed as I realized I would have so much homework. But what mattered most was that Eli and I were together, and nobody could stop that.

My mom parked the car on the side of the street, like she always did. I walked into the house and smiled as I recognized the smell of the burning candles in the living room. The kitchen was crowded with flowers and the living room coffee table was littered with get well soon cards.

Being home made me joyful. I wanted to forget any of this happened and I wanted to go back to normal. CI wanted no more drama. O wanted to just be able to hang out with Eli and Adam and have a good laugh with them without any drama.

But this was high school. Of course there would be drama.

* * *

Fitz paced in his jail cell. He couldn't take one more day in this place. But he knew he belonged there. He had hurt Clare and now the jail was his new home. Fitz knew he was messed up.

"Fitzgerald, your time aloud outside," The Police Officer said. Fitz walked outside and inhaled the air. He only got about 3 hours outside, and the rest was in the jail cell, pacing.

Fitz had gone too far now.

"I'll be better," He said, and sat down on the cold cement.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Yes, yes, I know it's short. But I've been super busy with Homecoming Week. Forgive me?

Yes, this is the end of the story. I don't think I will be doing a sequel.

If you love me, and this story, you would review:)


End file.
